Schmidt Scout
The Schmidt Scout is a sniper rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series prior to Global Offensive, where it is replaced by the SSG 08. Overview The Schmidt Scout, or Scout is a reasonably weak bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams. It is known as one of the few weapons in Counter-Strike that require a great amount of skill. Although, many players still use the Scout due to the fact that most public servers ban the other sniper rifles. For this reason, the Scout is one of the most popular weapons in Counter-Strike. This weapon is always a one hit kill with a headshot, but will not deal enough damage to the body for a one hit kill. Given the high mobility even when scoped, this weapon lends itself towards quick actions. This weapon is often used in early rounds by players who wish to snipe. In later rounds, it will be mainly used by the losing team or by players who have insufficient funds that prohibit them to buy a superior sniper rifle. Normally, it will replaced by more powerful sniper rifles like the AWP and semi-auto sniper rifles. However, a skilled Steyr Scout user can suppress most assault rifles at long range and some other sniper rifles by maintaining their ability to score headshots at enemies. Properties The Scout is an extremely lightweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 260 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they move faster. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 220 units per second. The Scout is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Quiet and low muzzle flash. * Unlike the AWP, firing the Scout without scope will only affect minor accuracy. * Increases movement speed when wielded * Medium damage * Slightly faster rate of fire than the AWP, reload is faster than other sniper rifles as well * High ammo capacity, fires the 7.62 round and shares magazines with the AK-47, G3 SG/1 and more * Fast reload time in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero * Inexpensive compared to the other sniper rifles Disadvantages * No crosshair when unzoomed * Requires 2 shots on the body unless a headshot is scored * Bolt action, requires user to rechamber round, low rate of fire * Less accurate than the AWP when viewing down the scope Gameplay Tactics * Use this sniper rifle when low on money and in a situation where one must engage targets at long ranges. ** Hit and run tactics can be used with this weapon but only at long ranges. * A silenced KM .45 Tactical is a good sidearm if you need to maintain stealth. ** A Desert Eagle is a good sidearm for Scout users. Use the Scout to engage enemies at a range and switch to the Desert Eagle should an enemy get too close. Furthermore, if a bullet from a Scout hits but doesn't kill a target, the Desert Eagle can finish off the target within a few shots ( A single hit sometimes). ** Switch to the Scout if you need to run, for you can run a little faster while wielding the Scout than you could while wielding any other weapon; even pistols and the knife. * Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy. ** Accuracy is greatly increased when the player ducks; aim for the head and see the results. ** Prior to Counter-Strike: Source, the Scout requires its user to steady their weapon to be accurate, similar to the AWSM. Crouching can make firing this rifle is more accurate than standing. *** However, the Scout in Counter-Strike: Source is more accurate, so users don't have always to crouch at long range to score headshots. The potential range issues found in earlier games are also eliminated. * Although the Scout may not always kill enemy opponents unless their health is low, it can cause massive damage that would lead victims very vulnerable to being killed easily and they may retreat often instead of engaging you and your team members. ** Two direct hits on any part of the body will kill. ** The Scout can penetrate multiple targets if they are close and lined up. It's possible to get double kills or even triple kills like the AWSM. * Go for headshots if enemies are distracted by your teammates, when the enemy is unaware of your presence, or you are supporting your team from a distance. ** Working with other team members is a good idea. You can use scout to pick off wounded enemies. If your opponents' health is below 75, one shot from the Scout should do enough damage to kill ** If you do hit an enemy player with the Scout but that player survives and retreats, it is possible to either rush into the position of the opponent, unless you suspect he is moving back to other groups of opposing team members, or throw an HE grenade to finish him off. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the Scout can be used unscoped as a bolt-action battle rifle. This also works with the lower recoil sniper rifles like Krieg 550 Commando and the G3SG1. * This weapon can be "fun" to use, as it offers increased speed for the user and is challenging enough for players who are seeking for a weapon that others that cannot easily use. If the Scout is in the right hands of a player who has practiced long enough, this weapon can be deadly and the user can save and gain lots of money (as the weapon is fairly cheap compared to the other sniper weapons). ** Due to the fact that a Scout user's speed is increased, the weapon is very ideal in continuously firing bullets at targets while strafing (moving left and right) thus making enemies frustrated in hitting the user. ** Using this as a frontline combat weapon is NOT recommended, unless you are good at scoring headshots or you have some teammates to weaken and distract your foes, or the enemy is at very long range without the sniper rifles. Countertactics * Use caution, hide whenever an enemy sniper is spotted. * Don't stop moving and strafing, this enemy will have trouble hitting you. * Use weapons with a more powerful caliber, the AWP has the advantage against Scout, since you will most likely to survive if your opponent failed to score a headshot, your shot will almost guarantees the kill. * Avoid all medium and far contact with its users. * SMG or assault rifles are recommended to strike down its user. * If you need to engage its user at long range, an AWP is the best choice. * In the older versions of Counter-Strike, the tactical shield can provide ideal cover and defense against Scout users due to the low damage and bolt-action disadvantages from the weapon. * If you suspect an enemy player, who is wielding the Scout, is hiding somewhere in the area, make sure you immediately find cover. If not possible, try to strafe and avoid getting killed by a headshot. If you do get hit by a bullet from the weapon, do not stay still in your previous position as the enemy Scout user will attempt to fire the weapon again without even using the scope. * Make sure when you face this long range weapon you keep moving, make sure he can't aim at your head. * In most cases, the enemy needs 2 shots to kill you, so seek cover if you are hit, and ask a teammate to flank the user or take him out. * Do not to rush head-on in a straight line into an enemy Schmidt Scout user as that can shoot at slightly faster rate than the AWP, also, if your movement is predictable, skilled player will line up and kill you with a headshot. Instead, throw a flashbang to hamper the opponent's aiming, a smoke grenade to cover up your tracks, or a HE grenade to flush him out. Sometimes, strafing and even jumping can increase your chances of surviving. * Use Smoke Grenade to cover choke points, half-open doors or the spot that can be used by the sniper as the killing zone to protect yourself. Comparison to the AWP Positive *Higher rate of fire (48 rpm vs 41 rpm) *More accurate without using the scope *Cheaper weapon cost ($2750 vs $4750) *Lighter (260 unit per seconds vs 210 unit per seconds) *Faster reload time (2.3 or 3 seconds vs 2.5 or 3.5 seconds) *More ammo in reserve (90 rounds vs 30 rounds) *Cheaper ammo cost ($80 vs $125) *Shots fired at long are harder to hear than the AWP Neutral *Both weapons are bolt-action sniper rifles *Same magazine capacity *Both weapons are equipped with a scope, thus no crosshair Negative *Lower damage (the Scout will not be able to kill targets instantly unless it scores a headshot or the target has low health) *Lower accuracy and harder to master in early games *At long range, the Scout is less accurate than the AWP (The AWP has 100% accuracy when standing still or when crouching while the Scout has only 100% accuracy when fired at a crouched position) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * The Scout was first added in Beta 4.0. * The database file name for this weapons is scout. * Fierce debate almost always surfaces in public servers (but rarely licensed tournaments) about the advantages of skill vs. power in respect to the Scout and AWSM. The conclusion on the Scout supporter's side is that the AWSM is too "cheap" and easy to kill with and "true" players use precision and fast internet to land headshots with the Scout. The AWSM side however, debates that there is no need to sacrifice time and effort to kill an enemy with an inferior weapon when you can end the threat with one shot. An additional argument is that the AWSM is often used in tournaments and leagues by professional players. A very high degree of skill is required to use this weapon well, much higher than the one needed to use the AWSM correctly. In the right hands, this weapon is deadly, because of the fast animations, reload time and small knockback. * The Scout in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, which uses 15 round magazine instead of 10. * In Deleted Scenes, the Scout has a different firing sound and the capability to kill in one hit. ** In Deleted Scenes, if the Scout is used by a friendly NPC, it won't do maximum damage to the player, but it can gib other NPCs. However, if used by the player, it won't gib anything but will kill most NPCs instantly. ** The Scout is used by CT only, enemy snipers use AWP. ** If the Scout is used by a NPC, there is no laser sight, even if that NPC attacks the player. However, this can only be seen in third party missions. * While wielding the Scout, players has a running velocity of 260 units, meaning the player can somehow run faster than without any equipment, including the knife. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the in-game model appears to be that of the First-Generation Steyr Scout, distinguishable by how the scope is mounted towards the front of the rifle, rather than at the back like most sniper rifles are. ** However, the player model features the scope on the back of the rifle. * This weapon is not available in Assassination mode. In fact, this is the only weapon that cannot be purchased on both teams. ** Although players cannot buy the Steyr Scout in Assassination maps, in Counter-strike 1.5, press 5 on the keyboard while in the rifle buy list. This will enable you to buy the Scout possibly because of a menu error in the game. This has been fixed in Counter-Strike 1.6 * In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the scout looks similar to the Steyr Elite, but has different firing sounds. * The only Counter-Terrorism unit to officially use the Scout in real-life are the Taiwanese Thunder Squad and Kazakhstani SWAT units. * Even though the Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle, the bolt animation is not shown in third-person in Counter-Strike: Source, unlike the AWP. The user will simply fire the Scout without ever cocking the gun like in older versions. Gallery : Main article: Schmidt Scout/Gallery External links *Steyr Scout at Wikipedia ru:Scout Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles Category:Austria weapons